1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of coal or coal liquids and more particularly to the catalytic treatment of coal and coal liquids to effect removal of sulfur, nitrogen and metal compounds.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of manganese compounds in the desulfurization of petroleum fractions is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,157 discloses contacting a hydrocarbon fraction at temperatures between 500.degree. and 750.degree. F. with manganese hydroxide or hydrous manganese oxide for removing sulfur. U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,096 removes sulfur compounds from gases in which manganese nodules are used. U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,236 discloses desulfurization, denitrogenation and hydrogenation wherein manganese nodules are catalytically useful. U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,041 discloses ion exchange of manganese nodules with hydrogen ions to provide compositions useful in hydrocarbon conversion reactions such as cracking, hydrocracking, oxidation, olefin hydrogenation and isomerization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,030 and 3,813,331 are further representative of demetalization and desulfurization of petroleum residua with manganese nodules.
It is also known that certain compounds of iron are useful in the desulfurization of coal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,213 discloses the use of metal chloride salts such as ferric chloride as capable of dissolving sulfur-containing organic compounds in coal. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,988, ferric ions are employed to remove pyritic sulfur from coal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,958 discloses the reaction of ferromagnetic particles with coal to remove sulfur.